THE SEVENTH YEARS
by Moratorium
Summary: Short but sweet story about the lives of the Marauders, Lily and a few of my own inventions...an experiment...rated for language
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE – INTRODUCTION TO THE SEVENTH YEARS

Severus Snape's yell echoed down the stone corridor outside the great hall.

"Black!" He spat, "You're dead!" He was halfway up the wall, hanging by the neck of his black coat which hung from a lantern, his wand in the grasp of one Sirius Black who stood sneering below him.

"Sirius looks alive to me, Snape, and fairly healthy at that," replied the Head Boy, James Potter who was striding down the corridor past younger students walking in the opposite direction. They had seen the scene developing and were eager to get as far away as possible. Many turned their heads to watch James walk past, many still in awe, even now, hours after the arrival dinner when James and Lily were named Head students. He was frowning, but a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, as he was conflicted about the scene.

He stood next to Sirius, crossed his arms and looked up at Snape, pensively. "Prongs, what the hell are you doing?" He asked Sirius, still looking up at an aggravated Snape.

Sirius' sneer fell from his face as he turned to James, "I'm mowing the lawn…what does it look like I'm doing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Do you think that this is such a good idea, you know, considering…?" James turned to his best mate.

"What? Considering what? The fact that Evans has you so wound around her little finger that you've lost all your personality? Or the fact that I tried to murder this bastard and was almost expelled? Or that our lives are endangered by his allies and we shouldn't provoke them? Or that my parents threatened to disown me…yeah like that's a threat!" Sirius was growing heated with each sentence, rounding on James, Snape forgotten.

"Mate, mate, calm down!" James ran his hands through his hair in anguish. He knew that Sirius was not himself. Over the past couple of years he was beginning to show a change in personality. He used to be so carefree, so happy. Tonight, he was a brooding recluse, a shadow of the friend he used to be.

"I just meant considering Moony. I mean things are still awkward between the two of you, and I don't think this would help. Look, just let the prick go…he's not worth us fighting over him, don't you reckon?"

"You know, you've turned into a right arsehole since you got that badge," Sirius snarled, poking James' gold badge on his chest, "we used to have fun. Last year-"

"Padfoot, mate, you of all people should know how much has changed since then. Now, stop trying to undermine my authority and come and have dinner," he said, smiling, trying to make light of the situation, "Anna has been asking about you all night and I know that Peter has a prank lined up for some Slytherins, something I know nothing about of course, being a responsible Head boy".

Sirius just frowned and said, "Don't patronise me, James". He threw Snape's wand on the floor and pushed past James, his tall figure quickly moving down through the shadowy corridor.

"Touched as I am, Potter, I'll make sure your neck is on the line for this. Imagine the shame; a Potter stripped of his badge," Snape smirked.

James gritted his teeth and hissed, _Severus_; the charm to tear. Snape's black cloak ripped and he fell heavily to the hard floor. James made sure to stand on his hand before turning and walking back into the great hall.

* * *

James watched as Lily's hips sashayed in front of him as she walked up the staircase. She hadn't noticed he was behind her yet and frankly he didn't want to deal with the inevitable outburst of anger. Though sexy, he didn't want to try to justify himself once again tonight. He remembered how she bit her lip when his name was announced as Head boy to her Head girl. _Probably biting back a yell_ he thought. 

"Potter, I know you're there," Lily said evenly, without turning around.

James was silent.

Lily stopped with her hands on her hips and turned around to look at him. She saw the look on his face and paused before asking softly, "where did you disappear to? We were supposed to-"

James was surprised by her tone, but still answered curtly, "Look, Evans, my friends come before anything else, even you, surprisingly." He kept walking past her, said the password to the Fat Lady and stepped into the common room.

Lily was surprised and more than a little hurt. By the time she walked into the noisy common room he had disappeared up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Lily!" Someone called. She swung her head around and saw her friend Carmen sitting by the fire with Remus and Jack, a Ravenclaw guy she and Carmen had befriended one day in fourth year in Care of Magical Creatures. They visited each other often in their different common rooms; they had a strong friendship.

She walked over and collapsed sideways across an empty plush chair, her knees hooked over one arm of the chair, her neck crooked over the other.

"That bad, huh?" Asked Jack.

"Mmm, well, I had a run in with a Miss Bellatrix Black; then I had to horde groups of first years around; then I had to deal with Professor Dalley, trying to cover for Potter's disappearance; then I was hit on by Gilderoy Lockett," here she paused to pull a face, "and finally, I had to deal with His Royal Highness himself."

They all raised one eyebrow, in almost practised synchrony.

"I thought you had agreed that James had changed, for the better?" Jack remarked.

"Yeah, just the other day, you were saying how hot-"

"Yes, whatever, but I think Sirius tends to bring out the worst in him," Lily interrupted Carmen quickly, "where is Sirius anyway?" She asked, sitting up and craning her neck to look around the room.

"I haven't seen him since the train, actually," said Remus who was wiping pumpkin juice off his watch with his robes.

"Isn't that a bit odd?" Asked Carmen, curious.

"No, nothing about Sirius is usual or normal anymore," answered Remus mysteriously, standing up, "well, I'm going to bed, see you all tomorrow," and he crossed the room to trudge up the staircase.

"Weird buggers the lot of them," remarked Lily, "I know guys say they can't understand how a woman's mind works, but I can't understand how the Marauders' minds work."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Sirius Black, transformed into his animagus as a strong black dog, ran through the rain amongst the trees in the forbidden forest. It was dark, the only light coming from the candlelight flickering in the windows of the distant castle and the half crescent moon. He ran as hard as he could, dodging trees, his black coat sleek with rain, his paws dirty from the mud on the floor of the forest. His eyes glowed like coals and he stopped at the base of a random tree, panting heavily. He slowly transformed into human form and leaned back against the trunk, sitting in the mud and soggy leaves. He brushed his dripping hair back off his face, tilted his head back so he was staring up at the starless sky and waited.


	2. Chapter 2 – Unrealised prejudices

A/N: Hey, this was a fairly quick update...but I won't be able to update again for a while...On the positive, that will just give me longer to come up with good ideas and improve the story : )

This chapter'strying to add a bit of context, a bit of intrigue...hopefully it will lead to romance in future chapters...

Thanks for reading...I promise more Lily and James specific stuff from now on...I know that's what everyone wants in a Lily and James fanfiction, surprisingly : ) Speaking of which, I'd also like to add more sarcastic humour...there's nothing better.

-Moratorium.

P.S. Review if you like no pressure I know how it's nice to be lazy and therefore reprieveauthors ofvaluable feed-back.

**CHAPTER TWO – REINTRODUCTIONS, UNREALISED PREJUDICES**

"They said this mystery never shall cease: the priest promotes war, and the soldier peace."

- William Blake

The seventh years, as a whole, were the latest down to breakfast the next morning. They swaggered in, ties undone and shoelaces untied, laughing loudly trying to overt their faux intimidating presence onto the younger grades. James walked in, his face expressionless; Remus walked in with a badly-hidden limp; Peter crept in rather surreptiously, stuffing an envelope into his robes and Lily and Carmen walked in bleary-eyed from talking all night. Though they all sat apart, they all looked up immediately as Sirius strode in.

Sirius was notorious around the school; he and James effectively ruled the school together. Hogwarts had the typically ruthless social hierarchy, even more emphasised of late, due to the rise of prominent dark wizards. However, today he was even more in the public eye for a number of reasons; everyone knew he had run away over the holidays to live with James, that he and James had fought yesterday, that his family had effectively disowned him and that he was the reason Regulus Black sported a black eye.

He certainly was an intimidating figure; being well over six foot tall with long black hair, steely eyes, broad shoulders and a rage that was unrivalled. A contemporary Casanova, women swooned over him, something for which men couldn't help but admire him.

He walked purposefully to the Gryffindor table and sat directly opposite James, with no one around them.

After a few minutes of silent, thoughtful chewing, Sirius ventured, "But mate, you have to admit, hanging from the wall is a good look for Snape," testing the waters, his tirade forgotten.

James, his eyes downcast on his plate of eggs, just shrugged his shoulders, but he couldn't help the grin that grew on his face. Sirius saw this and grinned back broadly, helping himself to breakfast.

"So anyway, I've been thinking about what you said about that new jinx…"

* * *

Lily walked quickly down the corridor, on her way to charms. She had just broken up a rather violent fight between a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins. _They were second years, for god's sake_ she thought. 

Lily prided herself on not being naïve; she knew predicament of the world, waiting for fresh young wizards to enter…_and to be killed like patriotic martyrs_ she thought grimly. The tensions of the world were growing, so much so that they were having an effect on sheltered, isolated, protected Hogwarts. An awareness of tension and death seemed to seep through the grounds, twisting its way into the hearts of the students.

"Well, if it isn't the perfectly pathetic Head girl. Are you bold so as to ignore my warnings?" A cruel, but charming female voice resonated down the corridor.

_Oh God, anyone but her._

"Hmm? I'm looking forward to fulfilling my orders; ridding the world of mudbloods such as yourself," Bellatrix Black, twirling her wand casually through her fingers stopped in front of Lily, her Slytherin posse pausing just behind her.

Summoning all her courage, Lily sneered, "Well, if it isn't the anti-Christ. I'm sorry I don't have the time to listen to your empty threats, but then I wouldn't want you to waste all your best material in one go," Lily tried to push past her, but Black grabbed her roughly by her arm.

"You're all alone now; no muggle-loving Potter to save your worthless hide."

Lily ignored this comment for the time being; she was angry now, trying to twist her arm out of the vice-like grip, "I, unlike you, do not need anyone to help me. I can think independently, I don't need to rely on a single man's orders to achieve something."

Bellatrix's eyes glittered dangerously, "don't talk about things you don't understand. You have no concept of what is being planned for this world, the great future that will exist, without you in it," She left go of Lily's arm and walked quickly past her, the others on her heels.

"Seems like I hit a sore spot," murmured Lily, rubbing her arm and continued down the corridor to class.

* * *

"So, you were there last night then? I thought Black was just trying to provoke me by saying that," Lily asked, after repeating her conversation with Bellatrix to James in an empty classroom. 

"Yeah, I was there. I saw she was giving you a hard time and I made my presence known to her. I think she's intimidated by me. Why, I don't know, she seems to have no trouble dismissing Sirius…Lily, I do know you can look after yourself, but…"

"Thank you."

"You should be careful around her, everyone should."

"Oh come on, Potter, she's not going to try anything, well, not yet anyhow."

James stepped closer to her, frowning, "Lily, you're intelligent, but you don't have a good understanding of the magical world, yet. You can't help that, but you shouldn't assume things. Black's right in a way, you are talking about things you don't understand." Lily tried to interrupt, but James continued, "No, let me explain. My parents, they're aurors, so I've been exposed to this new world since I was a kid and even I'm unsure of the possibilities. The way this man can manipulate magic and people…well, it's like the beginnings of an apocalypse. I'm not saying that to scare you into being quiet; it's true."

"But don't you think that all this is just going to lead up to an anti-climax? I mean there have been attacks and there will continue to be, and it's terrifying and ghastly, but it all just seems so…"

"Lily, you don't understand. There is a whole division of aurors devoted solely to bringing down this man and his followers. There are thousands of them and the numbers are growing everyday…I don't imagine that his methods of recruiting are very orthodox. The potential for dark magic to conquer is always hanging there. There have been small instances in the past, but now it has the potential to be…"James trailed off, agitated.

"I'm not naïve about it, I'm really not. I just can't understand how all this can develop into something which could lead to the destruction that everyone's prophesising. So much of it, it just seems like hype. It's like an epidemic, the way people are so scared...I mean, no one even knows who this man is yet. It's like muggle politics, there's so much conspiracy and slander."

"People are scared, and rightly so. You can't underestimate the power of this man. He has the potential and the will to change the magical world. He's a manipulative, power-hungry bastard, yes, but, he's also something so innately evil that you can't limit his potential to human boundaries…"

"Potter…"

"No, it's important that you understand, especially if," James ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "I think you should talk to Sirius about this; he's much more articulate than I am. Remus and Peter have knowledge of this too, their families…Listen, why don't we finish this conversation later? I have to talk to Sirius about something."

Lily sighed, "I just, I don't know. I'll see you in the common room later," and she smiled a small smile and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Untold Tales

A/N: Okay, so I said I wouldn't update very soon...but now I've updated on the same day,mainly because I hate the last chapter, it doesn't do the story justice.

Happy reading, writing and, if you're like me, procrastinating!

**CHAPTER THREE – UNTOLD TALES**

"…We didn't start the fire, no we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it…"

– Billy Joel, "We didn't start the fire"…somewhat appropriate

_And so, the contrived monotony of life at Hogwarts continued…though things were stirring inside and outside the castle which would impact their lives indefinitely…_

"Urrrrrrrrrrgggghhh," This Neanderthal-reminiscent groan could be heard throughout the sixth and seventh year Gryffindor dormitories. Sirius Black, professional womaniser and unofficial Gryffindor Party Captain, rolled over and promptly fell on the hard floor. Rolling onto his back again and opening his eyes, he registered that he was in the common room, bottles of strange concoctions resting on every horizontal (and non-horizontal) surface and the familiar, pungent smell of alcohol in the air…_What a night_

Sirius had decided that there was a need for a party, a "we've-been-back-at-school-for-a-month" party and everyone else had happily agreed, sending disgruntled fifth years and below to bed, "We don't need them to be exposed to this," James decided. Lily rolled her eyes, though she didn't argue – a testament to the times and her character, she thought.

Sirius rose rather unsteadily, moving in the general direction of the staircase to the dorms, rubbing his eyes and scratching his (bare!) chest…_How did that happen?_

Reaching the landing, he heard a girl walking down from the girls' dorms. Raising his eyes, he vaguely recognised her as an attractive sixth year and inclined his head, raising a hand in greeting…or defeat. The girl, an Eva Carmody, raised an eyebrow in return and waltzed past.

_Ah, no matter, I know I've still got it_ and he promptly collapsed on that spot.

* * *

A breeze blew softly through an open window of the Marauders' dorm. Peter's dark curtains were drawn around his bed, moving gently with the breeze. Sounds of water could be heard from the bathroom where Remus was showering, while James lay on his back, staring up at the canopy of his bed. He had stuck photos up there with a non-perturbable charm, so that photos of old girlfriends were covered up with photos of the Marauders, his family and, during a fifth year obsession, Lily Evans. 

It was odd how different a person could become over the relatively short period of two years. Back then, he was a bigoted immature prat and she was a self-assured prude…now he was a tolerant, insightful prat and she was a compassionate, confident…well, he couldn't call her a prude anymore…not after sixth year anyway. He had heard about her escapades when she had dated Gideon Prewitt.

They had been rather indifferent to each other over the past couple of years, with their feelings, of like and dislike, diffusing. Though he had imagined being Head Boy with her this year, him walking tall and strong amongst the students, her at his side, her glorious red hair brushing his shoulder, her hip jutting into his side as they walked, talking about philosophy, Quidditch, politics, their future, school work, their friends and life…and arguing about it all.

_Damn it all to hell, he didn't like her again, did he?_ Well, maybe he was in with a chance this time. She didn't seem to resent his presence anymore. Now, he just needed an opportunity…

* * *

"Isn't he utterly dreamy?" Crowed one girl that Lily and Carmen had termed the Mushrooms, after the effects of the popular Muggle drug on the brain. 

Lily and Carmen were walking to breakfast and had inadvertently got stuck behind these girls who were always talking about some boy.

"Who do you reckon it is this time?" Whispered Carmen, "Sirius? A Prewitt? That fool, Amos? Julian? William?" Lily just smiled.

"I know!" Continued one of the Mushrooms, "I can't wait until the Quidditch season starts!" And at this statement, they all sighed, thinking of buff Quidditch players.

"James Potter," Lily answered to Carmen.

"Yes?" Asked a voice behind them. _Speak of the devil._

"Oh, um nothing," replied Carmen.

"Don't worry, James," Sirius smiled, slapping him on the back, "They're just in giggles over your _ahem_ personality, I'm sure."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to a grinning Sirius, "You know, Black–"

"Regulus, you smirking bastard, what the hell?" Interrupted Sirius, looking over Lily's shoulder where his brother had emerged from the Great Hall, "I thought you had run away to join that circus they call death eaters."

"And I thought you had run away to be a Muggle. You certainly surround yourself with the right type," Regulus spat back.

"Oi, I'd stop right there. That talk is what gave you that," Sirius responded easily, gesturing to Regulus' still black eye, "Mind you, I'd be happy for an excuse to give you another."

At this comment, Regulus growled and reached into his robes for his wand.

Lily and Carmen had moved back by this stage. They wanted to stop the fight, but no one involved themselves in a fight with any Black. James and Remus, however, stepped forward to a smirking Sirius, who had also drawn his wand.

"You were lucky you weren't expelled last time," reminded Remus.

"That was at the station," corrected James, "they couldn't have expelled him, it's not school –"

"Not helping, James," hissed Remus.

Regulus was walking towards Sirius when Snape entered the scene and ran up to him. He grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered in his ear, while Regulus had his wand and eye trained on Sirius, ready to strike. After a while he nodded and said to Sirius, "You aren't worth the dirt on my shoes, let alone my breath," and he turned to walk back into the hall. He hesitated and then added, "By the way, I was coming to tell you: My parents have taken you off the will and your dear old Uncle Alphard died. Well, that's what they're telling the press anyway," and with a shallow smile he entered the hall.

They all stood there awkwardly with Sirius until James broke the silence, "um, does that mean –"

"That he was murdered by death eaters? Yes," answered Sirius and he walked down the hall and went outside.

Lily, Remus, James and Carmen all looked at each other.

"But, uh," began Lily, "why would they kill his uncle? Was he an auror?"

"No, they just didn't like him. That's all. He was the only good guy in Sirius' whole family, save a few."

"They were pretty close, Sirius and his uncle, I think," said Remus, "I mean he never talks about his family, but when he does, he's fairly blunt about his feelings."

"Should one of you go after him?" Asked Carmen, gesturing outside.

"You're welcome to, if you want. I think it's better that he's left alone though."

They all stood awkwardly again, until Lily slowly walked into the hall.

The others followed and they were shocked at what they saw inside; an eruption of fighting. James and Lily drew their wands and hurried over to help the teachers who were trying to separate two large groups of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Some of the benches were turned over, food and broken plates littered the tables and the floor, younger students were beginning to move out the hall. Students were yelling and hexes were being hurled violently, and though most were fairly tame, there was a heavy, electrified feeling of panic and anger.

Carmen and Remus stood there for a few minutes while they took it all in, until a fifth year went flying past them and hit a Gryffindor table. They exchanged a glance and ran over.

Meanwhile, Lily and James had helped to get most people under control again. There were a few with torn robes, bleeding lips and wands drawn, though many just looked furious.

"What on Earth happened?" Lily questioned James, somewhat rhetorically.

"They've heard," replied James, surprisingly Lily, "a pack of death eaters attacked the Ministry and killed lots of Ministry officials. The aurors turned up and then killed lots of death eaters. People are angry on both sides," he paused to catch his breath, since he had just tackled a Slytherin over one of the tables, "Someone must have said something and then, well, everyone's so tense," he added, gesturing to the mutinous hall of students.

"Are your parents okay?" Asked Lily quietly, then sent an _Imperius_ at a Ravenclaw who was about to attack a peaceful Slytherin behind his back.

James looked at her sharply and answered, "I hope so, I don't know yet. Would you come with me later to find out?"

Lily nodded, aiming another hex over his shoulder.


End file.
